snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eternal Waltz: Factions
In the world of The Eternal Waltz there are four main factions. Each one has their own special advantageous, and weakness. However, there are sub-factions to each group. There is no such thing as a “good group” or an “evil group” despite what the description and history says. Each side has done good things and terrible things; each side has good people and some people who should never have entered this life. It will be you to determine what your side is; you will decide who is good and who is evil. Indolentia The Indolentia (besides getting easier to spell) is the last hope for freedom of Exalia. Unlike the last two insurrections, this one is a united effort from many different ways of life. Some of them are ex-Grim Corps members, and others are disgruntled citizens. They fight not for an agenda, but for freedom and to save their world. The Indolentia were created from the series of acts that limited the personal freedom of the citizens. These acts were the same ones that were created after the previous rebellions to ironically prevent anymore unrest. The Indolentia maintain a number of small bases throughout Exalia, but their home base is an underground lair built from the pipe system of the mega-city, Gia Panta. The Indolentia are also very… low tech (Rebels vs Empire here, it has to be for sanity’s sake). They have no problems getting a hold of a few light and medium type weapons, but they need the Black-market level connections in order to get a hold of better weapons and advance tech (reprogrammed instruments, airships, armor, power armor, exoskeletons, etc). The Indolentia’s current connection to the Black-market is the Sons of Kings gang. Another critical difference is the leadership. The leadership of the Indolentia acts in a similar fashion to the Tarot Council. Three individuals act as heads with many other officers around them. These three individuals are the demi-gods sent to help save the planet. Protectorates Although they were defeated, a few of the last remaining Protectorate troops have found their way to the Indolentia. These men and women have fought the Empire steadily since their defeat at Hammerfest, and hold a deep grudge against the 501st. They aren’t necessarily well armed, but have better equipment than the usual Indolentia trooper. Not only do the Protectorates form what little of an “elite” unit that the Indolentia can afford, but they also serve as teachers for the next generation of rebel fighters. These soldiers are priceless and too many of their deaths could several hamper the Indolentia’s ability to fight. Since they have been fighting for so long, they are all excellent soldiers. Expertises in several fields are given by experience and dedication to their cause. Former Grim soldiers have also joined this rare group. Trinity of Gods The Trinity of Gods was once the primary religion of Exalia. They believe that there are three Gods (genders are unknown) who represent the purest of all virtues of life; Truth, Wisdom, and Justice. They’ve always preached that unity and caring for others will lead them to eternal peace after their life in this mortal realm has ended. But ever since the arrival of the De’larin and their religion, The Order of the Disciples, the Trinity has been acting a lot more… hostile than before. Many of its members and much of its Priest cast have now joined the Indolentia in a religious frenzy. These once peaceful people have turned themselves into blood thirsty zealots, determined to eradicate the Empire by any means necessary. De'larin Empire The De’larin Empire is the remnants of the human-based, galactic Civilization known as the Notitians. The Empire is ruled by one individual known as the Hierarch. The Hierarch has been the head of the De’larin Empire since it formed; he is one of the Undead Lords of the Tarot class. His age is unknown, but it is believed that he was once a scientist involved with the Human Notitian Experiments with their versions of the Undead. Somehow he has elevated himself to that level, and has been responsible for the creation of every Tarot since. He is over two thousand years old and the oldest Undead alive. No one knows how he has remained for so long, but many suspect it’s because his armor date back to the Human Notitians and is keeping him alive. The De’larin Empire seeks to regain the glory of the Human Notitians. They are well aware of the failures of their past ancestors and have created a series of laws and moral codes of honor to attempt to suppress the human nature of pride and greed. The basics of these principles are brotherhood, unity, and peace. History of the Empire is based in Ages. Each age is named after the main goal, or event of the age. Ages of Reconstruction, Evolution, Reconciliation, and the current age; Reclamation. The first age, the Age of Reconstruction, was based more on the attempt to rebuild and enforce what little they had. No conquest took place at this time since most was focused on creating a strong, stable society, and means to further their limited space travel. The next age that followed was the Age of Evolution. The Age of Evolution was a time were the De’larins shifted from a tribal based system, to a more single government unities. Single Tribes or houses could still control their own planets, but in the end, all authority was given to the Hierarch. Few planets were conquered and absorbed during this time. The end of the age was marked by the rediscovery of a warp drive from reverse engineering an ancient Human Notitian ship that was drifting in space. The Age of Reconciliation was when the Empire nearly collapsed into a civil war from over expansion, and the failing of the principles. The Hierarch himself entered battle to ensure protection and unity of the Empire. When forged together again, he bound it by the principle of brotherhood, and created the Order of the Disciples religion to hold everything together. The current age of Reclamation is where the driver to regain planets and knowledge finally kicked in. Order of the Disciples This is the primary religion of the De’larin Empire. It was created primarily to serve as the moral and brotherhood essence that it is believed to be missing from the Human Notitians and cause their collapse. They believe in guidance of the mysterious power in the Void, and as long as one serves the Empire and the Hierarch faithfully, then they will get the chance to be admitted into the Eternal glory, and live as Gods. Since the Empire is a military bound society, it isn’t strange to believe that the Order is also more militarist then normal religions. The Order was responsible for the creation of the Templars (see the Templars below for more explanation). The Order isn’t afraid to use the Templar to get their way done in the Empire. In terms of separation of Church and State, there really isn’t a clear indication to when the Order ends, and the government begins. Although it is headed by the Hierarch, it is believed that the Order maybe growing… corrupt. Templars These are the holy warriors of the Empire. They serve as a protective unit to the Order of Disciples and as a police force to the rest of the Empire. The Templar forsake their past, and give everything up in order to join this group. They serve with the utmost loyalty and commitment to the Empire, and to the Order. Training to become a Templar starts at the younger age of twelve. Technically, the recruit doesn’t get the option of choosing to become Templar. That decision is made by their parents and sometimes by the Order. In many situations the parents of a recruit is in some sort of debt to the Order or, and the only way to pay them back is by giving their child up or if the parents are in poverty, they can give the child up. Other ways is that the Order will often adopt children and raise them to become Templars or bishops. Once accepted into the Templar Academy, all recruits are promoted to the level of Squire. The training from then until Knighthood composes of combat training, religious studies, study of law, sword training, leadership, Templar Compositions, and advance medical training. A Squire ends his training at the age of 21, where he can go through the process of Knighthood. The process of Knighthood is a simple ordination by the Grand Templar Master, head of the Templar. The Squire must recite the oath before drinking from the sacred cup that is rumored to be laced with the essence of the Void. After this, the Squire is knighted, and the celebration begins and lasts well into the morning of the next day. This ceremony takes place in the Hierarch’s Palace every year during the mid-summer’s solace. "I shall remain vigilant and unyielding in my pursuit of the enemies of the Empire. I will defend and maintain the order of life as it was proclaimed by the Lords of the Order in the First Age. I will forsake the life I had before so I may perform my duty as long as I am needed. I shall hold my place in the machine and acknowledge my place in within the Order and the Empire. I am a Templar. " — (Oath of the Templar) Once accepted and knighted, a Squire is now an official Templar. He or She is given blessed armor, and a prized elemental sword. The armor is a slight merge between the normal plate armor and powered assault armor. It does increase the strength and durability of the Templar, but not on a combat rate. The Templars are meant to be guardians and rarely entire the combat field due to lower numbers. However, when the Templars do entire combat, they are a massive inspiration to surrounding Grim soldiers. They provide everything from support to medics. Sometimes, especial with the Veteran Templars, they can be seen wearing advance exoskeleton armor. (Templar Exoskeleton Armor) The Templars are not part of any military organization, and therefore do not take commands from any of the Grim Crops Branches unless commanded by a Tarot, or by the Order. It is their primary duty to provide safety and security for the followers of the Order of Disciples. Other duties include serving their fellow brothers and sisters in combat and also destroying any heretics. Templar Organization: *Templar Lord: A Templar Lord is a Undead that was once a Templar. (Example) *Grand Templar Master: Head of the entire Templar Order. *Templar War Master: The fighting generals who command the Templar in combat. *Templar Master: Masters who form the Templar council. Three Masters are present in every academy. *Templar: The usual Templar. These holy knights fill out a large vraity of roles for their Order. *Squire: A templar in training. *Recruit: Someone in consideration for admittance into one of the Templar Academies Tarots The Tarots are… unique when studied with the rest of the Empire. The Tarot is composed of Undead Lords, Ladies and their Parnex minions (see the classes for further explanation). On Exalia, a Triumvirate of these Undead masters is called the Tarot Council, and they command the entire presence of the Empire on this world. This council answers only to the Hierarch. Grim Corps The Grim Corps is the name for all of the De’larin military forces, despite the fact that there are some specialized sections within the Corps that go by a different name. The soldiers of the Grim Corps are very well trained, and extremely well armed. The Armor of the Grim soldiers is designed to be a “base” armor. It’s an armor that can be easily specialized by adding new components, or removing them. This method allows the Empire to save time, storage, and money by only needing to produce upgrade components instead of different suits of armor. Fighter Plane Bomber (See Technology for a bigger explanation on Power Armor and Exoskeleton Suits) Order of the Grim Corps. *Fireteam 4 *Squad: 12 *Platoon: 50 *Company: 500 *Battalion 1,500 *Regiment: 3,000 *Division: 9,000 501st Division These are the elite shock troopers of the De’larin Empire. They provide a variety of roles from battlefield support to assignations. *Color: White *Leader: Lord-Commander Vaco Malen Blood The 501st was created just a few years before the invasion of Exalia, and it’s the first division to be notacable different from the rest of the Grim Corps. Once, they were heroes of the Empire, but thanks to Mac Tir, the 501st are seen as dangerous and feared individuals… even by the rest of the Grim Corps. They are hated by many Gatos for their role during the Purge (some have gotten over this hatred). The 501st are most easily recognizable by their unique white plated armor. The armor usually white, but is sometimes painted to reflect rank, or personality. The armor is another odd mixture of power armor and plate armor. It doesn’t provide constant power supply to amplify the trooper’s abilities, only when triggered does it allow amplification. No member is green since it is required to have at least two years of combat experience in order to sign up. Unlike other units in the Grim's Corps, the trainees go through another set of Basic Training that last for six months. The dropout rate of the trainees is about 70%, usually due to death. These trainees are given general training for three months, which insures that they are proficient in all weapons. The next three months are geared towards specialization. All members are awarded with white semi-powered armor, but not even on the same scale of Vaco's Assault armor. These suits are very basic in comparison to his, but much better than the plate armor that the rest of the Grim Corps use. The color is also white. You’ll also find the highest amount of the Assault Power Armor in this division than any other Grim Division since its leader is the founder of the project. It is jokingly referenced that it is unknown to who the 501st are more loyal to; the De’larin Empire, or their Leader. The 501st have a close relationship to the Order of Disciples, and the Templar. They are currently stationed in Gia Panta, but have command over the Battlestar-class carrier in orbit. Gangs Even before the arrival of the Empire, there was still a fair amount of gangs and a thriving black market. However, once the Empire gained control over the planet, they raged a very popular war against the gangs; destroying all but a few of the strongest gangs, who provide necessary to remain by the Empire at that time. Since the only way the Indolentia can gain any more equipment or supplies is by dealing with the black market, they must do so through and with an allied gang. Sons of Kings The Sons of Kings is the last great gang. It was strong enough to survive the Imperial attempts at removal, and have thus taken the majority control of the black market. Minor gangs must pay tribute to them, or face annihilation. This is also one of the gangs that have a connective tie to both the Empire, and the Rebel forces. It supplies the Empire with valuable information and critical key points within the city, and provides the Indolentia with the tech it needs to continue its fight. The Sons of Kings gang is lead by its founder, Healen Mishibi, of the Mishibi crime family. 50 years ago, it was the Mishibi family that ran things. It even had corrupted a few politicians within the Union. Healen was the heir of the family, but lost his position to his younger brother who killed their father and assumed the mantle of leadership. Healen was banished from the family at the age of 24. He knew that there was no way that he could directly or indirectly attack his former family. Thus the Sons of Kings were born. At this time, the Sons of Kings were composed of his closest friends, a few allies still within the Mishibi family, and support from a rival family. With the increasing strength of the Sons of Kings, Healen was able to out maneuver the much larger crime organization, seizing multiple high value targets and sell them for a high price than what his younger brother could have gotten. Pretty soon, it became obvious that the Sons of Kings were feared and respected more than Mishibi family. This allowed him to finally have the opportunity to regain his heritage, but he didn't. He destroyed his family crime business, and absorbed what remained of it into his new vrime organization. Ever since, the Sons of Kings have been a blessing and a curse. But there time in power is soon at an end... Exalian Basically, this is an “I dunno which side I wanna be on” and “neutral” group. In theory, you can also use this side to manipulate all three sides (although the gangs are much more suited for that role), but it’s going to be extremely difficult. Civilians and remains of the Union occupy this last fraction. These are the people who wish to stay neutral in the conflict with the Indolentia and the De’larin Empire; although they could be pushed either way… They have no advance weapons, tech, or training. At best, they can steal weapons and learn how to be effective in combat. There is also the option of being a politician. No subgroups.